fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
BaconNetwork
'BaconNetwork '''is a British television channel founded by BaconStudios in 2015. The channel launched on 19 March 2015 at 7am and airs daily from 7am - 9pm. The channel airs BaconStudios programming with some original programming. The channel is made for viewers 8 and up. On March 1, 2016, the channel rebranded, with the same logo but new idents, bumpers, promos etc. Programming Current Original Acquired Upcoming Original Former Original *Escape School (December 11, 2015 - May 3, 2016, cancelled due to low viewership) (I'm too lazy to make a table) Acquired +- part of Toon Hour Blocks PowerCharge A block that was used in April and May 2015. In April, the block featured new episodes of Pete Coldary and Let Randomness Live Forever every Monday from 6:15pm. In May, the block remained the same, however ''That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever was added, airing at 6pm. Toon Hour A block which began on December 7, 2015 . The block premiered 5 new shows from December 7-11 every weekday at 5pm, and then repeated this cycle until January 1. All of the series except Escape School ''(due to negative reviews) will air a second season during 2016. BN2 ''For more information on BN2 click here. A block which began'' on June 25, 2016. Every weekend from 9am - 11am, classic BN2 programming from 1997 - 2005 airs for two hours. The block previously aired as a sister channel to BaconNetwork starting February 8, 2016, but was cancelled on June 24, 2016 due to very low viewership. The block is occasionally disrupted by movies, marathons etc. More New Mondays A fairly new block which began on February 20, 2017. New episodes of BaconNetwork's programming air every Monday from 4pm, with the content changing every month. Note that the "month" beginning February 20 ends on March 6, with the block beginning again on April 3. Lineup February/March 2017 *4pm: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing *4:30pm: regular lineup *6pm: Meelk n' Creem *6:30pm: The Big City (new episodes until February 27 only) April 2017 TBA Schedule The current schedule can be viewed here. Promos Some promos aired on the channel can be viewed here (though the article is under construction). Specials BaconNetwork's Advent Calendar From December 1 - December 24, BaconNetwork gave away daily prizes in their Advent calendar. Viewers spot the Christmas-themed character that appears, then go online to report for a chance to win a prize. Reports December 1 *Character: Snail with reindeer antlers *Prize: Snail plush toy *Winner: Kimberly Hughes December 2 *Character: Choco with Christmas wrapping *Prize: Choco's Adventures jigsaw *Winner: Kevin Randell December 3 *Character: Creem wearing a Christmas jumper *Prize: Meelk n' Creem: The Fully Complete Seventh Season DVD *Winner: Noah Joell December 4 *Character: Chris wrapped in Christmas lights *Prize: Car-Boy t-shirt *Winner: Jenny Norris December 5 *Character: Pen with a Santa hat-coloured pen lid *Prize: Pen and Thim action figure set *Winner: James Wilkinson December 6 *Character: Pete in a Christmas jumper *Prize: Pete Coldary: Best Episodes Collection DVD *Winner: Carly Crossan December 7 *Character: Blast with festive colours *Prize: Choco's Adventures: Trip through a Space Rip DVD *Winner: Ava Reid December 8 *Character: Shope with a Christmas scarf and gloves *Prize: Wayward Preteens: Super Video Game Thing Time *Winner: Mandy Johnson December 9 *Character: Jonothan trying to hold on to his Santa hat *Prize: GOATS. Christmas bauble set *Winner: Joseph Smith December 10 *Character: Billy in a Christmas sweater *Prize: Mission: Pond Possession: Billy vs. Andrew jigsaw *Winner: Ava Jones December 11 *Character: Kyle with a Santa hat *Prize: That Cool Show: Dungeons, Prank Calls and Sticks of Dynamite *Winner: Jeremy Brown December 12 *Character: Aidan in a Christmas tree coloured suit with a star on the top of him *Prize: Blast Off: Character Spacesuit Customisation Kit *Winner: Aidan Tuite December 13 *Character: Bacon at the top of a Christmas tree *Prize: BaconNetwork Magazine: 6 Month Subscription *Winner: Eva Field December 14 *Character: Tac with a red nose *Prize: The Spectacular Raisin Show: Raisin Mythology and Other Stories DVD *Winner: Charlie Whyte December 15 *Character: Pookie with a Christmas pudding on his head *Prize: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing: Posing Pookie Pyjamas *Winner: Jamie North December 16 *Character: X-Zone stuck in Christmas banners *Prize: Dogs X-Zone plush *Winner: Ava Hayley December 17 *Character: Chocolate Milk as a gravy holder for turkey *Prize: That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Mystery Figure Blind Bag x2 (both different figurines to avoid upsettance *Winner: George Jones December 18 *Character: Toaster with candy cane swirls *Prize: Toaster Everything: Character Profile book (exclusive early release, official release February 2016) *Winner: Jack Hills December 19 *Character: Sausage as part of a Christmas dinner *Prize: Sausage plush toy *Winner: Matthew Gilmour December 20 *Character: Chrome being used to power Christmas lights *Prize: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing: Chrome's Best Bits DVD *Winner: Timmy Waters December 21 *Character: Bagel as a Christmas pudding *Prize: Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing: Original Soundtrack CD *Winner: Scott Reynolds December 22 *Character: Captain Herrisch with Christmas lights around his peg leg *Prize: iPad Air 2 with Appy Chappy: The BaconNetwork App pre-installed *Winner: Cara Carly December 23 *Character: Snail with a festive design on his shell *Prize: The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet: Season 1 DVD *Winner: Tara Macintosh December 24 *Character: Bacon as Santa on his sleigh with Pookie reindeers *Prize: Past 23 prizes plus a 30-inch inflatable Bacon *Winner: Erin James Christmas Club From 1:30pm on December 23, BaconNetwork aired a range of Christmas specials, including new specials of ''The Bacon Chronicles, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''and ''Pirate Quest Time Spectacular. Half-term Heroes From 10am - 4pm on both Scotland (8 - 10 February) and England and Wales (15 - 19 February)'s half term dates, BaconNetwork are airing their four "half-term heroes" shows (The Bacon Chronicles, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''reboot, ''That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever and Pirate Quest Time Spectacular ''back-to-back. Easter Feaster From 9am - 3pm during the Easter weekend (25 - 28 March), there was back to back airings of ''The Bacon Chronicles, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing, Meelk n' Creem and Roomiez, with new episodes of the latter two. The May''con Chronicles From 1pm - 6:30pm on the May bank holiday (May 2), every episode of ''The Bacon Chronicles ''aired to celebrate. Mid-term Meelk On Friday 27 May and 30 May - 3 June, marathons of Meelk n' Creem were shown daily from 9am - 2pm to celebrate the mid-term breaks. Festive Fridays From December 2 - December 23, every Friday various Christmas specials of BaconNetwork series were shown from 4pm. There is around 2 hours of content every Friday, with the exclusion of December 23 which lasted 1 hours and 15 minutes, along with Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing in a 90 minute timeblock directly afterwards. Classic shows from BN2 were also shown. Schedule December 2 *4pm: Meelk n' Creem - "Meelk's Stupid Low-Budget Christmas Special" AD *4:30pm: Meelk n ' Creem - "Creemmas" AD *4;45pm: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing - "Merry Pizza" S *5pm: Dogs - "A Dog-Gone Christmas" S *5:15pm: The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet "Some Sort of Wrecked Christmas Special Thing" AD December 9 *4pm: Pirate Quest Time Spectacular - "Winter Days" S *4:15pm: That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever - "Potatomas" S *4:30pm: Roomiez - "Chocolate is for Life" S *4:45pm: Toaster Everything - "Toaster's First Christmas" S *5pm: Portal Heroes - "Christmas" S *5:30pm: '''NEW '''The Bacon Chronicles - "Moar Krestmus" S *5:45pm: The Bacon Chronicles - "Christmas" S December 16 *4pm: Earth - "Snow" AD *4:15pm: Earth - "I Despise Christmas" AD *4:30pm: Dr. Bread - "An Extremely Gory Christmas" S *5pm: Choco's Adventures - "Yay Christmas" S *5:15pm: Choco's Adventures - "The Christmas Episode" S *5:45pm: International Ace Station - "Winter in Space" S December 23 *4pm: Portal Heroes - "Snow Day" S *4:15pm: Portal Heroes - "Winter Ends" S *4:30pm: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (original series) - "Winternity" AD *4:50pm: That Cool Show - "Christmas Tree Goodbye" S *5pm: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing - "Merry Aprilmas" S *5:15pm: Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing AD Errors December 16, 2015 The signal in some areas was disrupted due to heavy rain, similar to Cartoon Network. An example of CN's technical difficulties can be seen here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5-ldAliYjw%7C. March 23, 2016 At around 4pm on March 23, 2016, during an airing of ''Portal Heroes, both the logo and the "NEW!" text (as the episode was new) flickered on and off the screen about five times a second. A few minutes into the episode, the image suddenly inverted its colours for about four seconds, after which both problems were resolved. It was later announced that these were due to technical difficulties. Accessibility for the blind and deaf Subtitling Every show on BaconNetwork has English subtitles for the hard of hearing. Sign language All programming on Saturdays airing from 8am to 9am have sign language for the hard of hearing. Audio description As of January 2018, new episodes of BaconNetwork original shows are audio described for the blind. Other New episode labelling On an original series' episode's first run, the words "BRAND NEW!" will appear next to the logo. For the next 10 days, if the episode reruns, it simply says "NEW!" next to the logo. If it is an episode of an acquired series is airing and is under 10 days old, it again simply says "NEW!". Website Main article: Baconnetwork.co.uk '' Baconnetwork.co.uk is the official BaconNetwork UK website. The website includes games, videos, competitions, and show hubs for the different BN shows. The website also has had a shop feature since October 2, 2015. YouTube channel ''Note: The channel is completely '''fanon '''and will not be found on YouTube. The BaconNetwork official YouTube channel launched on November 2, 2015. The channel uploads one video a day (the only exception being the channel's first day, when ten videos were uploaded to kick start the channel), with show clips, teasers, behind-the-scenes, songs, and promos. The channel currently has around 50,000 subscribers and 48,000,000 views as of June 2016. SausageNetwork joke On April 1, 2016, the BaconNetwork employees decided to change the channel for April Fools' to SausageNetwork. Whenever The Bacon Chronicles played, the titlecard had "Sausage" replacing "Bacon". Sign-in and sign-off When the channel opens at 7am, many scenes of BaconNetwork characters dancing, cheering etc. are played, while the narrator says "Morning! Welcome to BaconNetwork, where your cartoon dreams come true!". When the channel shuts down at 9pm, a pan of BaconNetwork characters waving goodbye is played, while the narrator says "Thanks for watching your daily dose of BaconNetwork. We'll be back tomorrow at 7am, but in the meantime, check out our website at baconnetwork.co.uk for clips, games and more, or download the BaconNetwork app for clips and full episodes of your favourite shows. See ya!" Gallery Promos, bumpers and screen bugs BNBacon.png|Screen bug during The Bacon Chronicles (before BN upgraded to transparent white text) BNCoolShow.png|Screen bug during That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever BNToasterbug.png|Screen bug during Toaster Everything BNCoolShow2.png|Screen bug during That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever BNPookie.png|Screen bug during Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing '' (2015) BNOldPookie.png|Screen bug during ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing '' (2001) BNDoctor.png|Screen bug during ''Dr. Bread BNChocoBug.png|Screen bug during Choco's Adventures BNCredits1.png|Split-screen after The Bacon Chronicles BNCredits3.png|Split-screen after Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing BNBacon2.png|Screen bug during The Bacon Chronicles BNGray.png|Screen bug during Adventures with Gray the Shrimp BNPreteens.png|Screen bug during Wayward Preteens BNNextMNC.png|Next bumper for Meelk n' Creem after the March 2016 rebrand BNYoutubeart.png|Banner seen at the top of the BN YouTube page BNNewGirl.png|Screen bug during New Girl BNMNCJunePromo.png|Promo for new Meelk n' Creem episodes bncompare.png|Comparison of day and night bumpers BNNextRoomiez.png|Next bumper for Roomiez BNchristmasbug1.png|A screen bug during Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi at Christmas time BARB ratings BNbarb1.png|Top 10 programmes on BaconNetwork for 21 - 27 December BNbarb2.png|BaconNetwork's top 10 programmes on BARB from 22 - 28 February 2016 after an update to the BARB website BNBarb3.png|October 5 - 11, 2015 was a very successful week for the channel, with their highest broadcast ever and every programme on the top ten except one having over 100,000 viewers. BNBarb6.png|The week from December 7 - 11 was also a very successful week for the channel (with the premiere of Toon Hour). BNBarb4.png|w/e 25 October 2015 BNBarb5.png|w/e 7 June 2015 (the premiere of Dogs BNBarb7.png|The first week was a successful one for the channel (w/e 22 March 2015) BNBarb8.png|w/e 6 March 2016 BNbarbwe19jun2016.png|w/e 19 June 2016 Logo gallery BNduring.png|The current logo, which is transparent during a programme. BNchristmas.png|The Christmas logo, used from December 1 - 31. BNhalloween.png|The Halloween logo which replaces the regular logo with a pumpkin, used from October 25 - 31. BNeaster.png|The Easter logo, replacing the regular logo with an Easter egg. Used from the Friday before Easter and the Monday after it. YouTube channel BNyoutube.png|Two playlists seen on BN's YouTube channel BNyoutube2.png|A Meelk n' Creem video playing on BN's YouTube channel. BNYouTube4.png|The end of a Meelk n' Creem video, suggesting the last two MNC videos (sorry about the Boomerang picture) BNYoutubePirate.png BNYouTubeilostcountofwhichonethisis.png BNYouTube7.png BNYouTube6.png Category:Channels Category:BaconZone Category:Animation-based channels